


Into the Woods

by RenjiFan (NotSoLittleLight)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Outsider, Poor PA, Sexy Times, against a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoLittleLight/pseuds/RenjiFan
Summary: A new PA on the Supernatural set stumbles upon something in the Vancouver woods.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on Nov. 12th, 2008.

“Stupid… fuckin’ location shots,” she mumbles as she looks down at the clipboard in her hands. Two days on as a Production Assistant for  _Supernatural_  and she’s managed to get herself lost on  _three_  separate location shots. Why can’t they just shoot inside a studio like  _normal_  TV stars?

 

She sighs as she kicks at a small mound of snow and continues down the small trail toward what she hopes is the craft services tent. She was supposed to be fetching the show’s stars for some audio work in the sound trailer while the crew put up lights, but  _nooooo._  Of course, the two stars of this particular show were pranksters and essentially twelve-year olds stuck in Hollywood actors' bodies and of course,  _she_  was put in charge of finding them after they stuck snow down Phil’s pants and ran off giggling like school girls.

 

_Stupid fuckin’ location shots_.

 

Wasn’t all that bad, though. She’d definitely lucked out, landing this gig and working on a show that was actually  _good_  and relatively drama-free, which definitely hadn’t been the case on the  _One Tree Hill_  set. She’d often wondered why North Carolina hadn’t made a ban against Chad Michael Murray yet, but figured it was still in legislature before she signed on to the B.C. set for  _Supernatural_ , wishing her co-workers the best of luck with the continual temper tantrums.

 

“Aw, fuck!”

 

The voice spurs her from her thoughts and her head whips toward the source of the sound. There are two sets of boot-prints leading past a small gathering of trees and she squints at them curiously before looking around to see if anyone is around. She sees no one, so she steps quietly toward the trees, careful to land her feet lightly in the already packed snow.

 

The sound of rustling broken leaves echoes from several feet in front of her and she stills, wondering what she would do if this is a crazed fan that had somehow figured out how to sneak onto the location. She’d heard the stories about the show’s fanbase, and to be honest, it’s pretty scary sometimes.

 

A grunt and a curse and she sees movement, a flash of blue just beyond the next patch of trees and her curiosity is too peaked to back away now, crazed fan or not. Someone is doing  _something_  they’re not supposed to back here and she’s gonna figure out who and what it is.

 

“Fuck…”

 

_Found ya_! she celebrates silently. She knows that voice! That’s one of the guys she’s been sent to baby-sit, and she straightens, prepares to put a halt to whatever shenanigans or wrestling match they have going on  _this time_  and drag them to the audio trailer like she’s supposed to. She reaches a hand out and pulls down a branch and stops, her eyes widening and a small gasp escaping her at the scene she’s stumbled upon.

 

The taller of the two, Jared, she remembers, is wrapped in his parka, the navy blue she’d seen a glimpse of before, the dark color a stark contrast to the color of his bare ass as his jeans hang precariously from his forward thrusting hips. Long, lean and pale legs are wrapped around him, pushing in the fluffy jacket as they squeeze against him.

 

She follows the bare legs up to their owner’s face, and it’s Jensen, Jared’s co-star, his plump lips parted as he gasps, head thrown back to rest against the tree as Jared pushes against him relentlessly, his long hair spilling across his lover’s shoulder as he sucks on the exposed skin of his throat above his white jacket.

 

“Fuck… harder, Jay.” It’s a breath, fog trailing from his heated mouth as he shifts, his fingers clinging desperately for purchase on Jared’s shoulders as he scrambles farther up the tree. Jared obeys the command with a growl and she can barely make out the movement of his hands cradled under Jensen’s ass, watches as his long fingers push up, dig into the pale flesh, mold around the firmness.

 

Her face is hot in the cold air as she watches them, oblivious to her presence as they gasp the same chilled air, trying to get into the other’s skin, swallow the other’s taste and she bites her lip as she watches Jensen drop a hand between them, hears his sharp intake of breath and his shuddering groan as he comes into the confines of his hand. Jared’s face becomes wholly visible for the first time as his head falls backward, his hips stuttering and a soundless scream coming from his open mouth as he follows behind his lover, riding into him slowly as he milks himself dry.

 

Moments later, they’re panting and she realizes she’s panting along with them, her heart racing as she watches Jared drop his forehead to rest against Jensen’s, a small smile playing on his lips as he bends forward. The kiss they share is almost as intimate as the smile they both wear, and in the quietness of the air, she suddenly feels like an intruder, can literally  _feel_ the adoration flowing so freely from both of them as they stare into one another’s eyes and she knows this isn’t something meant for anyone’s eyes but their own. She turns away quickly and quietly makes her way back to the path.

 

She shakes her head to clear it as she makes it back to the road, heading toward the trailers. She thinks about what she’ll tell Kim and decides a “I couldn’t find them,” should suffice. Doesn’t want to expose their secret, doesn’t want anyone to know she watched them as she did.

 

She swallows around the lump in her throat and looks down at her clipboard. She is really going to have to learn her way around Vancouver…


End file.
